


凡是过往，皆为序章

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M, Sex, major character disappear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: Brett不明白，也不知该怎么解释——Eddy失踪了。





	凡是过往，皆为序章

**Author's Note:**

> 和黄油太太的联文。一方消失设定。

Brett不明白，也不知该怎么解释——Eddy失踪了。没错，就像新闻报道中常提到的“此次事故中有xx人失踪”那样，尽管Brett从未想过Eddy会成为那些数字中的一员。总而言之，Eddy Chen，Twosetviolin创始人之一，陪他走过半生的挚友，在一个普普通通毫无新意的夏日清晨不见踪影，床头还躺着横七竖八的人字拖鞋。  
这听起来的却令人匪夷所思。Brett已经厌倦了向警方一遍遍解释Eddy失踪前夜一切如常：他没有喝酒，也不吸毒。LSD？我们没有那玩意儿，他甚至不抽烟，警官。我能保证他当晚精神状态良好。我们上午出去采购了一些食品，下午回来录完视频就没有再出去过了。门窗是锁好的。他出去会给我留信息的，况且他什么都没拿——一个精神正常的成年男子不会大半夜在街上裸奔对吧？他没有梦游症。  
以Eddy为中心构成一张辐射网，所有人都在等待。Brett敏锐察觉到了这逼仄的沉默之下人们真正的期待——一个讯息，来自绑匪，或者外星人，或是其他什么比Eddy更加真实、更有说服力的东西。Eddy消失了，彻彻底底消失了，大家心知肚明。但接受一个不想要的真相实在太过艰难，他们需要一个更合理的说法。

期待的一切永远不会来，与Eddy有关的东西被一件件搬走。继Eddy在他生命中留下一大块空白之后，他留下的痕迹也被一点点擦除。Eddy的父母把拍摄器材全部留给了Brett，还有merch，包括Eddy曾经穿过的那些，有的已经皱得不成样子。Brett跪在地板上，将头埋进柔软的衣物，洗涤剂特有的薰衣草香包裹着他，恍然间他明白了他们未曾说出口的怨恨，也理解那怨恨的核心是浓得化不开的哀伤。是他挑起了Eddy的倔脾气，让他背叛父母选择音乐而非医学；也是他让Eddy放弃了乐团的大好前程，跟着他在成为youtuber的路上摸索；现在又是因为他，Eddy从一个活生生的人变成众人记忆中一个逐渐消褪的谜影，这让他们怎能不恨他？

Brett也恨自己。

“你毁了我的幸福。”Brett仍记得Toni红着眼睛的模样。那是在Eddy失踪半年之后。Toni是个温柔的女孩子，这是她所能说出的最狠厉的话了。“很抱歉。”Brett举着酒杯，想说我也毁了我的幸福但他知道自己没资格，“你会找到更好的人。”末了又补上一句，“比Eddy好一万倍。”“你怎么能这么无情？”Toni不可置信，愤怒地起身将酒液泼到Brett脸上，“我真为你感到羞耻。”我何尝不是。Brett在心里默默说道。Toni气冲冲地离开了，他冷静地喝完杯中残酒，上涌的热意从鼻腔蔓延到眼角。Eddy禁止他饮酒，“过多的咖啡和酒精会要了你的命，Brett。”Eddy说这话时罕见地一脸严肃。他了解他，Eddy，这个如女子般细腻的男人，能清楚洞察好友顽皮浪荡天性与钟表般冷酷的自律背后深藏的自毁情结。“唯有痛苦能燃烧我的血液。”他看着Brett一口口吞下大半盒爆辣的茄子，而他要做的只是在对方因胃痛而蜷缩颤抖时掰开用力嵌进掌心的四指，另一只手将温热的牛奶一勺一勺推进紧锁的牙关。“似乎你才是那个更小一岁的人。”他摇头，握紧手中冰冷潮湿的指尖。现在这条名为Eddy的束缚之绳已被解开，再没有什么能阻挡他灌下这辛辣苦涩的液体。他的食道在燃烧，胃在燃烧，脸颊在燃烧。他摘下眼镜用袖子擦净，回家路上顺手打包了两杯珍珠奶茶。

最初的一年大家都不好过，Brett心里明白。这似背影激动过后的失落、看着Olive的脸脱口而出的Eddy、捧腹大笑时伸手拍落的空气、喊出floor is viola时众人漠然的反应。向前看，Brett，做你最擅长的。他深深吐出一口气，打开手机，屏幕上Eddy回头温柔地望着他，左下角是他的左手紧紧扣住Eddy右手指尖，看起来就像告别时的不舍挽留。不要走。他无声做着口型，旋即扯开一个微笑，默默点下删除。Brett知道Eddy手机里一定存着另一张照片，他们后来在新宿拍的那张，Eddy握着他的手，而他手上拿着手机。Taken by someone else.Toin看穿了他们的小伎俩吗？他不敢去问，也无法去问。

痛楚累积到一定程度会使人变得麻木。他将越来越多的夜晚贡献给夜店酒吧，他总要习惯没有Eddy的日子，现在只是加速了这个进程。他暂时抛开工作问题但没忘了练琴，每日将自己沉溺于咖啡和酒精交替带来的痛苦。他开始产生一种强烈的幻觉：只要闭上眼，Eddy就活生生立在他身边，带着温和的笑意。他忍不住伸手触碰他，抓住他结实的手臂，在睁眼的一刹那幻象消失，可他指尖分明残留着灼人的温热，他的心脏分明因这被搅乱的空气而颤动收紧。是否我的注视才是你消失的原因，Eddy？他徒劳地在黑暗中摸索，想要从这千千万万个未被观测的可能中抓住唯一的真实。您睡觉还真是不老实，首席先生。怀中女子咯咯笑道。别叫我首席，我不当首席好多年了。他亲吻女子额头，手指仍不停在光洁的皮肤上游走，意识却停留在隐秘梦境。迷宫深处他看见Eddy光着脚走过，留下一串湿漉漉的叹息。

  
在被割裂的荒诞时光里尚有午后微风般的清醒时刻。他认真地清洗地板，擦拭家具，无意碰落了书架上略有蒙尘的插图书籍。他拾起它，芭蕾艺术图鉴。他逐页翻阅，在年轻舞者的脸上发现那块淡黄色的精斑。他手指抚上那块凸起，一如当年抚过舞者身体的优美线条而那时书页崭新油亮，既无污尘也无秽物。“这个动作看起来怎么这么色情。”Eddy举着相机笑道。他恶作剧般地伸出右手：“Kiss my hand,Eddy.”Eddy果真在犹豫了两秒之后低头吻上他的手指。他哈哈大笑，Eddy却抓紧了他准备抽离的手，相机被扔到沙发一角，他轻轻含住他的指尖，眼底晦暗不明。  
唉，Eddy。他的心脏猛烈地震动，到嘴边化作一缕轻叹。他起身，抽出手指，“你在想什么呢，Eddy？”  
别这样悲伤，Eddy。他拭去他眼角的泪滴，手指埋进还未来得及吹干的湿濡发间，“你希望我吻你吗，Eddy？”  
Eddy没有回答。  
他贴上Eddy的唇角，扯掉浴巾让紧绷的肌肤暴露在温暖的橙色灯光下。“放轻松，Eddy。”他的声音在颤抖，指尖却愈发冰冷。“我们没有润滑油，我不想让你受伤。”Eddy攀住他的领口，认命般的疯狂啃咬他的双唇，洒下一连串滚烫的泪水与混着粗重喘息的无声悲鸣。唉，Eddy。他脱下汗涔涔的衣衫，将自己的阴茎放在Eddy股间摩擦。你太紧了，eddy，我进不去。他尝试着帮Eddy口，粗硬的肉身撑得他嘴角生疼，上颚也隐隐作痛。Brett...Eddy的嗓音沾染了情欲的味道，在理智崩塌前松开扣紧Brett后颈的手将浓精喷洒在深色地板。轮到我帮你了。不，用手就好，没必要让咱俩明天都喝不了热水。我让你失望了。别责备自己，Eddy。我该怎样才能让你明白我也爱你，和Toni一样爱你。我也知道你跟爱Toni一样爱着我，这不是你的错。  
可是我…  
没关系，Eddy，没关系。人很难做到一生只爱一个人，不是吗？我不要你做选择，Eddy，无论出于道德还是情感，我都希望陪你走入婚姻殿堂的那个人是Toni。我会依然爱你，也许某天我会怀着同样的情感与另一人交换婚戒，我们都会怀着深沉的爱意祝福彼此，对吧？  
我有些困惑。  
爱超越一切，Eddy。关系意味着责任，而爱不是。为什么法律只能根据肉体出轨定罪而非精神出轨？关系可以被掌控，而爱，不可能。  
你这是诡辩，Brett。  
正是如此你才爱我。

Brett撕下那页书丢进纸篓。他的话半真半假， Eddy的确能给他和Toni同样的爱，可他无法像爱Eddy那样爱其他人了。他的爱里掺入了太多沉重的苦痛，那会刺伤Eddy，而Toni不会。

凡是过往，皆为序章。

他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，打开电脑登录久违的账号，思索着敲下新的推文。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 另一结局:  
> 他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，掏出手机拨通Ray的电话。 
> 
> Eddy失踪一年。Brett正式邀请Ray Chen加入twosetviolin，成为新双琴组合。 
> 
> 次年八月，Ray Chen与Sumina Studer举办婚礼，Brett Yang作为伴郎致词演讲。Toni在ins发布视频祝贺好友新婚快乐。 
> 
> Eddy失踪第三年，其父母仍拒绝申请宣告死亡。 
> 
> Eddy失踪第四年，双琴侠开展第二次世界巡演并在Eddy生日那天追加一场纪念演出。 
> 
> …… 
> 
>  
> 
> Brett Yang，澳大利亚小提琴家，油管知名音乐人，twosetviolin创始人，享年87岁，终生未婚。


End file.
